Dark Wings
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Joker Undead in Winx universe! OC/Bloom


Winx Club Season 5/Kamen Rider Blade

Hajime's powers: Joker's powers

Chalice and all 52 Undead's power

OC/Bloom, during Sky's amnesia.

Hajime is a, security guard for a lack of words, for Alfea. First Fic of Winx Club. Will not be updating anytime after a week.

EP 3.

Story Hajime!

* * *

"This year, there are two people I want you to meet. I am happy to introduce, Roxy." Ms. F said.

"Hey." She said.

"Roxy's from Earth, where Magic was absent for a very long time, but through her courage, Magic is back on Earth, and thanks to some of your fellow students, the Winx!"

Insert random teleportation shit here

"Hey there everybody, we're back!"

Insert girls squealing and rushing to the Winx like the fangirls they are, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ahem." Ms. G coughed out, making everybody sheepish and go back.

"Next, the teachers have thought about it and we have gotten some… security, as he will be protecting you for the next few weeks, longer, if he likes it here." Ms. F continued.

"Ma, ma, Ms. F, Don't need to make them think I'm some kind of twisted sick pedophile that's here to flirt," a mischievous voice rang out from inside the school. A lone figure dressed in a black hoodie with some red highlights here and there, with a pair of black baggy jeans. A black earpiece can be seen from underneath the hood, and a wire from the bottom of the hoodie, connected to a MP3 player. His (seemingly) innocent comment made some of the girls blush. "And anyways, I'm Kenzaki Hajime, first name's Hajime. I'll be awake when you are in deep sleep, or I hope so, 'cause if not, I'll bring you to Ms. G here. And for your information, yes I'm still single." He finished it off with a cheeky grin, making Ms. F sigh and ask, "What did I say about flirting, Joker?" His face flushed red (even though his blood is green, weird) and replied, "To not to.", making Ms. F nod in appreciation. The girls at the background laughed, while Bloom thought, 'Joker? Is that his title or something?'

"But it will not be my fault if they come to me right?" He asked cheekily again, earning him a glare. Hajime looked down. "Fine." Ms. F chuckled. "To think he faced off with 52 deadly monsters with no problem, but acts like someone kicked his puppy when I scold him." Hajime's face burned up, whether from anger or embarrassment, we would never know. The girls laughter wasn't helping at all. "C'mon, you know that the Battle Royale just ended a few days ago, leave it would you. And plus, Spade's King is still out there, finding me." He stated.

A weird, literally twisted monument fell in front of Hajime."_Oh really, you thought you could hide from me in a school of fairies? You insult me, Joker." _A distorted voice rang out, making everyone face the direction the voice came from. A humanoid monster was at the gate, holding a shield in its left hand and a sword in its right. Hajime clicked his tongue while some of the girls screamed. "You know what this is?" Ms. F asked Hajime. He solemnly nodded. "A mistake that I should have never made." He said. "_Glad you know, Joker."_ The monster said, before rushing at him, sword's a' swinging. "Run! Don't look back, just run!" Hajime shouted at the girls, but they stood at the school's doors, ready to run, but also interested in the fight. The Winx wasn't with them, but with Hajime and Ms. F. He looked at them. "Not going to run, are you?" "Nope."

Hajime sighed. "And why did Ms. F and that, thing call you Joker?" Bloom asked. He looked at her weirdly. "You sure you raised on Earth? Never mind, will explain that later, for now, just don't interfere. You'll die if you're lucky." He said, while taking out his hoodie, revealing a black sweatshirt underneath. "And if we aren't?" Stella asked. Hajime had a sad look. "You become this." He said, right before he turned into his Joker form. "_There's a reason why you don't interfere a Undead's fight. God knows that. He made the rules." _He said, his skeleton mouth moving. A lot of people vomited that day. "_Good you know, Joker. Now, to make my kind rule this world!"_ The Caucases Undead declared. "_Not happening, King!"_ Hajime/Joker shouted, and rushed at him, claws shredding through its sword and shield, before going through its flesh. Thick, gooey green blood seeped out. Joker Undead materialized the Chalice belt, and slashed through a card. "Spirit!" The Rouzer exclaimed, turning Hajime into human. Hajime carelessly threw a card at the Undead, sealing. "You know, the 'Supreme Being' said that the victor chooses who dominates the planet, not just the victor. And he finally let me be the only Joker on it. And the species I choose to rule the world, are the HUMANS!" He declared, and looked at the monument when he finished his speech. The monument disappeared in a flash of light, and a feeling of victory was felt in all that was human, including Fairies. Hajime looked at the group of girls and teachers, before looking at Ms. F. "I need to explain this, don't I?" He asked rhetorically. She nodded.

In the Mass Hall (where they eat)

Hajime had a laptop on his lap, with a visualizer attached to it. He showed slides of each and every Undead, and explained their abilities and goal for the Battle Royale. He explained the history of the First and Second Battle Royale, and showed them the pictures of the 4 Riders. He told them the Rider' purposes, both personal and for Humans. "I'm a mix of Kenzaki and Hajime here, God thought it would be funny to desecrate their names by making their namesake the new Undead. And for the people raised on Earth, this should be important because the first and second Royale was won by humans. Thus making Humans the dominant species." Hajime finished his 2 hour lecture/speech of the Undead and Battle Royale in general. His throat was dying and the only thing that could quench his thirst is some good old Mountain Dew! (Personally crazy over the stuff. Don't. Fuck. With. The. DEW!)


End file.
